Tu parlais d'eux ?
by Neij
Summary: Oui, vraiment dur pour Sanji de faire face à Zoro-tête-dans-le-c*l. Et comme Luffy calcule pas Nami et que Zoro est pas réputé pour être bien sensible, ça dérape un brin. Vous avez pas saisi ? Z'avez qu'à venir voir ;p !
1. Chapter 1

Yay ! Une nouvelle fic pour bien commencer l'été ! Eeeet ... peut être sera-t-elle ... loooongue (ouais, genre 10 chapitres, je fais la folle moi.)

^^ Bon, alors comme d'hab', hein, les persos sont à Eiichiro Oda, même si j'aimerais bien les lui piquer pour détourner le manga et satisfaire enfin mes désirs yaoi, le couple principal, c'est Zoro x Sanji, avec du LuNa en papier peint, et le rating ne va pas tarder à grimper. Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Zoro ouvrit les yeux avec douleur, en poussant un grognement contrarié. Le seul défaut du sommeil, unique, mais hautement répréhensible à son goût, était qu'il se soldait par le réveil. C'était le moment que le bretteur aimait le moins, et il le faisait clairement comprendre à ses nakamas, qui se heurtaient chaque fois à un visage fermé, à l'expression tendue et sévère, dégageant des ondes malsaines.<p>

Le premier à subir ce spectacle était bien entendu Sanji. Après avoir essayé tous les types d'envoûtements, d'exorcisme et de vaudou, il s'était contenté de prier pour que Zoro fasse le plus souvent possible la grasse matinée. Bémol : à ce moment-là, il réclamait à manger au moment pile où il venait de terminer la vaisselle et s'apprêtait à se griller une petite clope peinard sur le pont. En plus, à part les apparitions de Luffy, personne n'entrait plus dans la cuisine plusieurs heures durant, tandis que le matin possédait au moins l'avantage d'être peuplé rapidement par un camarade matinal et solidaire.

Mais l'esprit de contradiction était très fort chez Zoro, surtout lorsqu'il était question du cuisinier. C'est pourquoi il se réveilla ce matin-là à 10 h 45. En trainant les pieds, il poussa la porte de la cuisine, et se heurta à une tête blonde qui en sortait, une cigarette à la main.

Confrontation. Maniaque VS Tête dans le cul. Maniaque perd et s'attelle à la cuisson de deux œufs au plat.

« P'tain, vraiment, tu me fais chier de toutes les manières possibles … »

Blasé mais vexé, le vert redressa la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore, emmerdeur de cuistot ? »

« Mais b*****, tu peux pas faire quelque chose pour ta face, tête de cactus ? Comment veux-tu que je positive avec chaque jour ta sale tronche hérissée au réveil ? »

« En acceptant de rejoindre l'équipage, t'as accepté les contraintes ET les nakamas. Sois un homme et assume. »

« J'assume pas ta tête. Navré. C'était pas marqué dans le contrat qu'il y avait une algue de compagnie particulièrement teigneuse. »

« Qui de nous deux est teigneuse je me le demande blondinette. »

« Espèce d'enflure bodybuildée … »

« REPETE ? Enfoiré de Sourcils-roulés ! »

« T'AS UN PROBLEME AVEC MES SOURCILS ? »

« UN PEU OUAIS ! TORDUS ! ILS SONT TORDUS ! »

Nami soupira. Comme chaque matin.

« Allez, c'est parti pour une SUPERBE journée. Et j'insiste sur le mot superbe mes enfants … »

« Nami, pourquoi tu pleures en parlant toute seule ? »

« … Luffy, je t'en prie, n'en rajoute pas où j'ajoute un étage à l'immeuble des bosses dont tu fais collection aujourd'hui, compris ? »

« … »

Boudeur, le capitaine s'éloigna en grommelant que s'il avait su, il aurait demandé Arbyda de le rejoindre et pas à elle. Ah, Arbyda … ses projets avaient fait l'objet d'une vive polémique au sein de l'équipage :

« Mais réfléchissez deux secondes, vous avez pas vu comment elle était TROP CANON ? »

« Canon ? D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, sur ses avis de recherche, ça tenait plus du porc … un miracle que son visage ai tenu dans le cadre de la photographie. »

« Mais tu l'as pas vu sur la place à Logtown ? Elle a minci et elle a plus de taches de rousseur. »

« Ah. Possible. Et donc elle est jolie ? »

« Bah … »

« MAIS BON SANG TETE DE GAZON, ES-TU SEULEMENT UN HOMME POUR ETRE PASSE A COTE DE SA BEAUTE ? »

« … c'est bien que Sanji réussisse à s'intégrer dans la conversation, parce que nous perso, on l'a jamais vue. »

« De toute façon, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle est plus intéressée par Luffy, non ? »

« Pauvre fille … je la plaindrais presque … en pincer pour un type qui ne connaît même pas la signification du mot "jolie" … »

« Mais si ! Elle est belle maintenant, Arbyda ! »

Ce silence, ce sempiternel silence qui s'abat régulièrement dans mes fictions surgit à nouveau pour laisser une brise fraîche frôler les Mugiwaras, figés par la déclaration de leur capitaine.

« … tu réalises ce que tu dis ? »

« Nishihihihi ! »

« Réponds ! »

.

.

.

Nouveau soupir d'abattement. Allez, courage ! La vie continue ! Tu savais depuis le début que Luffy avait des goûts de toilettes publiques !

« Mais quand même, ça fait mal. » gémit-elle en son for intérieur.

« Dis Nami … ça va vraiment pas ? » s'inquiéta un peu le jeune homme.

« Disons … que je me ferais jamais … à leurs disputes. »

« Hmm ? »

D'un geste dépité, la rouquine désigna la cuisine.

« Ah. Ouais. Bah attends, je vais leur dire d'arrêter de se disputer si tu veux. »

« … Hein ? »

Stop. Temps mort. Luffy et compassion, c'est un oxymore.

Et pourtant il est bien en train de monter les marches … il se dirige vers la cuisine … il ouvre la porte … il …

« MESHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » (1)

« J'aurais du m'en douter. »

…

« MESHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

« HAAA ? »

L'attaque d'une fusée baveuse coiffée d'un chapeau de paille n'était pas prévue au programme.

Les trois nakamas s'effondrèrent au sol.

« Luffy ! C'est pas l'heure de manger ! C'est juste cet empaffé qui n'a décidemment rien d'interne, y compris l'horloge, de réglé correctement ! »

« De QUOI ? »

« Sanji ! J'ai faim ! »

« Dégage, toi ! »

« Bon, d'accord. »

Le chapeau de paille s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna vers ses nakamas.

« Mais tu peux arrêter de te disputer avec Zoro ? Nami, ça la rend triste. »

« Hmm ? »

« Bon, j'y vais ! Tu m'appelles, hein, si c'est l'heure de manger ! »

Et le jeune garçon repartit, très joyeux, comme à son habitude.

Le blond se releva et sortit une cigarette. Il était pensif, presque mélancolique.

« Espèce de crétin … c'est pas ce qui doit l'attrister le plus, si tu veux mon avis … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu grommelles encore, Ero-cook ? »

Sanji fronça les sourcils.

« Je me parlais à moi-même ! Parce qu'il ne faut pas que j'escompte une discussion lucide et constructive avec toi. »

« Mmmquoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Bon sang, mais t'as pas remarqué ? »

« Remarquer quoi ? »

« Y'a que toi pour être aussi insensible. C'est pourtant assez facile à deviner. »

« Tu peux être plus explicite, une fois dans ta vie stp ? »

« Rien, laisse. »

Le cuisinier se détourna vers sa poêle, mais une main lui saisit l'épaule et le contraint à se retourner.

Zoro fixa le blond dans les yeux.

« Explique-toi. »

« Laisse je te dis. Si t'as pas deviné, alors ça sert à rien que je t'en dise plus. »

Il chercha à se dégager de l'étreinte du bretteur, mais celui-ci la resserra et plaqua le blond contre le mur de la cuisine.

« Tu en as trop dit pour t'arrêter ici. »

« Ça vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans cet état. »

« C'est à moi de le décider. Dis-moi "ce que je n'ai pas vu". »

« Lâches-moi. »

« Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu. »

Sanji regarda le sabreur. Il était complètement réveillé maintenant. Et du coup séduisant. Enfin, du point de vue du blond. Et là, il était peut être un peu trop près.

« Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, Marimo. Ou tu seras surpris. »

« Par rapport à ce dont tu parlais ? »

« Non. Tu verras. Mais à ta place, je n'insisterais pas. Tu ne le prendras peut être pas positivement. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais le seul à décider de mes actes. »

« Comme tu veux. Parfois, il y a d'autres facteurs qui entrent en jeu et prennent le contrôle de la raison. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire encore ? C'est moi, ou tu ne sais parler que par sous-entendus ? »

Le cuisinier ne répondit pas et le fixa à nouveau. Son regard avait changé. Soudain profond et troublant.

« … qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Zoro paniquait. La situation lui échappait. Le Love-cook n'était pas normal. C'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment.

« … alors ? Explique-moi l'embrouille avec Luffy, et la nature de la "surprise" dont tu parles … »

Tout. Tout pour peupler ce silence inconfortable.

Le blond soupira.

« Je t'assure que tu t'énerves pour rien. C'est juste qu'à l'horizon se profile un amour à sens unique et que ça me désole, et pour ce qui est de la "surprise", comme tu dis … »

Il attrapa une de ses mains et la plaqua sur son entre-jambes.

« … et bah c'est ça. »

Le visage de Zoro subit ce matin-là diverses transformations, notamment une face totalement écarlate et une étrange fumée blanche sortie de ses oreilles. Ah là là, il ne finira pas de nous étonner …

* * *

><p>(1) Note : cette phrase culte signifiant « Nourriture » est juste intranscriptible tant elle est prononcée avec cœur.<p>

Je vous rassure tout de suite, **c'est pas fini**, je compte écrire quelques chapitres, comme je le disais au début. C'est juste que comme il est 03 h du matin, je juges mon lit très désirable par rapport à ces petites touches noires en dessous d'un écran on ne peut plus lumineux !

Reviews (histoire de me dire que je veille pas pour rien, ce serait sympa ^^# ), à vot' bon cœur, m'sieurs dames !


	2. Chapter 2

Il fallait au moins se rattrapper dignement ! Nouveau chapitre, avec une Nami éplorée légèrement OOC, et un Sanji en mode réconfort.

Patience, ils ne vont pas tarder à se réchauffer, pas vrai les gars ?

* * *

><p>« Oï, Nami ! Pourquoi tu me tire comme ça ? Ça fait mal ! »<p>

« Je ne veux PAS que tu touches à ces mandarines, c'est clair ? »

Luffy afficha une mine boudeuse.

« Mais elles sont tellement bonnes ! Pourquoi tu les fais pousser si on peut pas en prendre ? »

Nami, exaspérée, rapprocha son visage du sien, tirant un peu plus sur la joue élastique de son capitaine.

« Espèce de débile ! Ces mandariniers ont une valeur sentimentale, alors pas question de laisser un monstre comme toi en manger ! Si tu as faim, va voir Sanji ! »

« Lui aussi il me frappe … » gémit le chapeau de paille, capitaine battu.

La rouquine soupira :

« Eh bien tant pis, prends ton mal en patience, mais pas touche à ces mandarines … »

« Oh ! »

Etonnée, elle s'écarta un peu, sous l'assaut de Luffy, qui s'était rapproché.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-elle, prudente.

Cependant, sans faire attention à ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire, le garçon fourra sa tête dans son cou.

« Luffy ? »

Elle l'entendit respirer. Pourvu qu'il n'entende pas son cœur battre à tous rompts…

« Nami ! Tu as la même odeur que les mandarines ! A la fois acide et sucrée … Tu sens bon … »

Il ne voyait pas son visage. Il ne sut pas quelle expression elle avait quand elle le repoussa violemment, avant de traverser le pont d'un pas rapide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » questionna Usopp d'un air vaguement interrogateur.

Même Zoro, qui dormait sur le pont s'était réveillé.

« Peut être qu'elle n'a pas aimé la comparaison. Tu sais comment sont les filles … Le truc, c'est qu'elle ne t'as pas frappé, t'as de la chance … »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit surgir Sanji, énervé.

« Oï Ero-cook, tu tombes bien, j'ai soi… »

« LUFFY ! »

Craintif, l'intéressé se dissimula derrière son nakama.

« C'est pas moi, j'le jure ! »

« Oï, Luffy, te sers pas de moi comme bouclier ! »

« Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire à Nami-swan ! »

« Ben rien ! Elle était en train de me frapper parce que je voulais une mandarine, et là, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle sentait pareil. Je lui ai dit, et elle est partie … »

Le cuisinier leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme si elle avait besoin de ça … »

Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers les cabines.

« Sanji ! Attends, où tu vas ? »

« Réparer tes bêtises ! »

« Mais j'ai rien fait … »

« Cook ! Et mon saké ? »

Le blond se retourna soudainement et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre, ton saké de m**** ? T'es pas ma priorité pour l'instant ! »

« QUOIIII ? REPETE ! »

« D'habitude, tu es sa priorité ? » demanda Luffy innocemment.

« Mais pas du tout crétin, je parlais de l'insulte ! » grommela le bretteur en rougissant.

Depuis l'incident de la cuisine, il évitait toujours de se retrouver seul avec Sanji, allant même jusqu'à se lever en même temps que les autres, quitte à dormir plus longtemps la journée. C'est fou l'impact que peut avoir l'esprit sur les fonctions vitales du corps.

.

.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, Nami s'était recroquevillée sur le canapé-lit de sa chambre, la tête entre les bras.

Elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas de l'autre côté du mur, et quelqu'un s'appuyer contre la porte communicante.

« Nami-san … C'est moi … »

« Pas maintenant Sanji, je suis fatiguée … Donne ma part à Luffy, il … » et sa voix trembla « …il a justement faim. »

« Nami. Je veux te parler. »

La réponse la surprit. Déjà parce que le cuisinier l'avait appelée uniquement par son prénom, ensuite parce que le ton qu'il avait pris inspirait une telle douceur et une telle confiance qu'elle finit par lui ouvrir l'huis.

D'un air tranquille, le blond entra dans la pièce, enjambant le muret sans se presser.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Qu'elle était mignonne, cette petite Nami désespérée. Loin de la belle jeune femme, on retrouvait ses grandes pupilles brunes, scintillantes de larmes qui osaient à présent couler sur sa peau claire, ses lèvres charnues tremblotantes, ses joues rouges et ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant lui tombant en mèches éparses sur le visage.

Ah, comme il aurait aimé frapper Luffy. Mais celui-ci était-il vraiment coupable ? Il était si candide et imprévisible sur ce plan-là (euh, en fait tout le temps) qu'on pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas directement responsable. Et puis, châtier un goujat ne répare jamais les cœurs brisés.

Il s'assit à côté de la navigatrice, et lui demanda :

« Tu as atteint ta limite ? »

Un regard paniqué "Tu le savais ?", puis un soupir, et de nouvelles larmes.

« C'est idiot … je pleure alors que je savais depuis le début ce qui m'attendait … Mais … Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal ? Je peux même pas le frapper … »

« …parce que c'est justement Luffy. » termina Sanji avec un sourire triste.

Nami, à travers ses larmes, sourit à son tour.

« Oui, c'est ce crétin de Luffy. » Mais l'insulte était dite avec tendresse.

« Ah, Nami-chan, comme j'aurais voulu être aimé par quelqu'un comme toi (maso !) » rit le coq en sortant une cigarette.

« Désolée, mais très peu pour moi » répliqua Nami du tac-au-tac.

« Ahahaha, comme tu es cruelle, je te reconnais bien là … Malheureusement, le destin en a décidé autrement, mettant deux obstacles sur la route de notre amour … »

Elle redressa la tête, subitement intéressée.

« Luffy ... et qui ? »

Le blond lança une bouffée de fumée dans les airs et se tourna vers elle, énigmatique.

« Qui sait ? »

Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, puis Nami murmura :

« Tu vas empester ma chambre … ça me donne encore plus envie de pleurer. »

« Alors, allons dans un endroit adapté. »

« Un endroit adapté ? »

.

.

.

.

« Voilà bande de blaireaux ! Bon appétit, si l'un d'entre vous tente ne serait-ce qu'un pas vers la cuisine, je le bute et nourris tout le monde avec. Bye. »

La porte de la cuisine se referma d'un coup sec. Zoro, Luffy et Usopp fixèrent les 3 assiettes et la bouteille d'eau que Sanji avait bien voulu leur laisser, posées au sol.

« Il … il veut qu'on mange là, par terre ? »

« Il squatte la cuisine pour quoi ? »

Luffy, lui, était grave.

Ses nakamas le fixèrent, inquiets.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« BOUAAAAH, J'AI FAIMMMMM ! »

« TU T'ES DEJA TORCHE LES TROIS ASSIETTES ? »

« ENFOIRE ! »

Une rixe débuta sur le pont, tandis que Sanji s'attablait avec Nami.

« Un petit tajine. »

« Merci Sanji.

Hum, ça sent bon » apprécia-t-elle en soulevant le couvercle.

Hélas, cette remarque lui rappela Luffy, et son visage s'assombrit.

Elle ne souffla plus mot et mangea le plat sans rien dire.

« Aïe, ça va plus du tout, là. En mode dépressive, notre Nami. »

Le cuisinier débarassa. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, il lança soudainement :

« Aux grands maux les grands moyens. »

Elle sembla s'éveiller.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu d… »

« Je dis qu'il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution. »

Il se dirigea vers un placard d'un pas ferme. Il en tira deux bouteilles d'alcool.

« On va se détendre un coup, par l'un des biais les plus débauchés que je connaisse. Tu me racontes TOUT. »

Nami eut un sourire.

« Seulement si tu le fais aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Y'a pas de raison que tu sois la seule, ma p'tite ! »

.

.

.

.

Dehors, les garçons s'arrêtèrent plus d'une fois de respirer, percevant des bruits étranges provenant de la cuisine. Des cris, des chants inquiétants et divers bruits de courses. Des insultes aussi, des rires, des pleurs, et, enfin, vinrent les ronflements libérateurs.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutus ? » grommela Zoro en s'approchant prudemment de la cuisine, talonné de près par Luffy.

Usopp s'endormit dans la vigie juste après avoir perçu des cris de stupeur. Bah, tout ça ne le concernait pas …

* * *

><p>Bien sûr que ça le concerne pas. Manquerait plus qu'il surprennes nos tourtereaux ! Je lui sauve la vie en le faisant s'endormir, vous vous rendez pas compte du choc que ça peut faire, de surprendre ses amis en train de faire des bébés !<p>

Je profite de cette expression pour rappeler à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices que "être en train de faire qq chose" ne s'écrit pas de la même manière que "l'entrain", synonyme d'enthousiasme par exemple. Trop de fictions comportent cette erreur, que j'espère d'inattention, ainsi que le fameux "Sa pourrait" etc. Pensez à la cédille. Vous savez, le petit ç ...

Voilà. C'était la complainte d'une puriste du Français et du Yaoi. ^^ Pour cette leçon, je demande à être payée en reviews ... s'il vous plaît ! Je vous promet d'écrire après ! ça me booste un max !


End file.
